


Enough is Enough

by BrianneABanana



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gator!Mikey, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Post Season 5, double mutation AU, so no master splinter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: Mikey's had enough of being taken hostage all the time, and he knows fighting back means accepting the consequences.When he gets double mutated, will his brothers be able to bring him back - both his body and his mind?





	Enough is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from my mutual love of Mikey being cared for/In peril/badass, so I thought of what it would be like if he were double mutated with a badass character like LH! 
> 
> WowieItsHaley's fic Slithering Orange is a similar idea, and she convinced me to post mine too! I also got the idea from her to make a character sheet of what mutated Mikey would look like, which I added at the bottom of the first chapter.
> 
> I can't tell you if I'll ever finish this fic, but I have most of it planned out. Its just a matter of fleshing it out right!

_‘Ok, this is getting ridiculous.’_

Mikey almost audibly sighs, _‘What is this, the third time this week I’ve been taken hostage? And its only Thursday!’_ He comes out of his thoughts as Bradford makes his demands-

“No one take another step or little Michelangelo gets to know what double mutation is like!” One clawed hand was holding a remote, finger hovering over a button that would blow a mutagen bomb all over downtown, and the other hand gripped Mikeys ankle dangling him over a vat of said mutagen.

Mikeys’ brothers and the Mutanimals froze from their various positions around the warehouse, trying to figure out what they could do to both stop the bad guys and keep Mikey safe. They'd dealt with this situation plenty before - the one of Mikey being taken hostage. It was mostly people trying to use him to bring out Master Splinter or stop his brothers from attacking. That time with Tigerclaw holding him over a furnace, Rocksteady holding him over the bay from that rollercoaster... it was a common occurrence now really.

This time however, Mikey himself decided _enough was enough._

_‘This mission is super important. So much is at stake if we don’t stop them here and now! Sorry bros, I’m taking charge this time.’_ Ignoring his brothers’ shouted reassurances, he mocked Rahzar, “I’ll take double mutation Rahzar! I can’t turn out worse than you did!”

“Why you little!-” Mikeys taunt had the intended effect, as Bradford moved his finger away from the button and loosened his grip on the remote. Mikey threw a ninja star at the button which knocked it out of Rahzars grasp entirely.

The only problem was that Rahzar lunged for the remote and _let go of Mikey._

The orange clad turtle fell, almost in slow motion, hearing his brothers call out to him. Leatherhead had been the closest- He made a valiant effort to catch Mikey, but his fingers merely brushed the little turtle’s ankle.

From across the warehouse Mikeys brothers could only watch in horror while their little brother was painfully mutated, his screams becoming animalistic as he writhed in the mutagen. His blurry silhouette crashed against the glass tank wall, once, twice, then broke through. Leo, Raph, and Don were broken out of their shock and rushed forward, shouting their brothers name, but didn’t anticipate the creature they’d see.

What used to be Mikey was now a part turtle part alligator mutant - skin scaly and teeth sharp, shell plates merged with his back like armor, and a long thick tail. Their brothers’ orange mask fluttered to the ground as Mikey stood. With eyes white with pain and anger, he roared, the sound reminiscent of his voice only taken over by a beast.

The turtles tried in vain to calm Mikey. They called out to him and tried to get close, but Mikey snarled at them and darted away around the warehouse.

Leatherhead came to the rescue, managing to subdue Mikey with his larger form and communicate with him through animalistic growls and rumbles. Mikey was coaxed down to the ground floor and curled up against Leatherhead, now looking like a scared child. The two 'talked' to each other for a short time as the three turtles worriedly looked from afar. The two gators briefly looked back at the turtles before LH sighed and addressed them.

“Michelangelo as we know him is still alive, but this new animal side is taking over. It must be the DNA he received from me before he fell into the mutagen” explained Leatherhead. “Your brother cannot speak English at the moment. He recognizes you three, though I don’t think as brothers, only people he knows.”

The defeated look in the turtle’s eyes had Leatherhead thinking. “It’s possible that his recognition of you and speaking abilities may return if he goes home and re-familiarizes himself with you all. If his mutation is anything like mine was, he’ll be disoriented and ‘wild’ for a while longer before coming back to himself. Or at least before he calms down.”

The three brothers still looked concerned, though their shoulders sagged in relief. Raph was the first to move, approaching their brother again, albeit slower and with his hands out. Mikey’s eyes were still all white. Without recognition of them and with the addition of sharp teeth and claws and a huge tail, Raph didn’t want to so much as spook him.

“Mikey,” he called, “I know you’re still in there little brother. Come with us, let us help you get back to normal, ok?”

Mikey burrowed closer to Leatherhead at first, but when LH reassured him with a growl he calmed down enough for his brother to offer his hand for him to take. The gator turtle reached out and touched Raphs hand, resting his fingers in his palm.

Raph gently closed his hand and squeezed Mikeys. “You’re gonna be ok Mikey. We won’t leave you like this” he reassured.

Leo stepped closer, “Thank you Leatherhead. I trust you and the rest of the Mutanimals can clean up here? We really need to get Mikey home...”

“Yes Leonardo, we can take it from here. Let me know if you need me to communicate with Michelangelo any further, I certainly owe him that much as he did the same for me.”

Leo smiled whistfully. “He _did_ didn’t he… thanks.”

With nod of acknowledgement Leatherhead shared one last hug and rumble with Mikey, then left to assist the other Mutanimals. Thankfully Mikey seemed more curious than afraid of Raph now and had also allowed Donnie to come closer. Leo’s scientist brother was looking over Mikey, thinking through his next steps out loud- “I need to run some tests back at the lab to see what happened to his DNA and how it’s been altered, if it’s stable… I’ll have to adjust the retro mutagen for his new DNA and make sure he’ll retain his turtle mutation too. A mental exam would help up determine how much of us he recognizes and how we would go about bringing him back.”

Leo came over slowly to join them, picking up Mikey’s discarded mask along the way. He stopped to let Mikey acknowledge his presence before he offered the orange fabric to his littlest brother, “You’ll need this too little bro.”

Mikey grabbed the mask out of Leo’s hand, holding it up and examining it like he had Raph’s hand a minute earlier. The three older brothers smiled sadly as he simply laid the mask on his face, not quite understanding how it worked.

Leo took it off and properly wrapped it around his face. “Let’s go home guys.”

My idea of what mutated Gator!Mikey would look like:

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know that you think! I'm always looking to improve my writing :)
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
